


Seventh Heaven

by monkeyfish



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent, Could Be Canon, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Implied Tifa/Cloud, Internal Conflict, Multiple Sex Positions, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Seventh Heaven (Compilation of FFVII), Vaginal Fingering, Walk Into A Bar, drowning in each other's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyfish/pseuds/monkeyfish
Summary: “You’re allowed to like it, even if it’s wrong”, he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.Tifa is waiting for Cloud to arrive to plan out Avalanche's attack on Mako Reactor 1, keeping her bar going, when two Turks she has not seen before enter. One of them peaks her interest with his beautiful blue eyes, even though she knows she shouldn't engage. He also can't stop looking at her.One-shot, set just before the beginning of the Final Fantasy VII Remake.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Reno, Tifa Lockhart/Reno
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Seventh Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> My very first smut!
> 
> Edit: OMG I can’t believe over 1000 people have read this. Thanks for the views!

Tifa threw frequent glances towards the closed entrance doors of Seventh Heaven, her heart skipping a beat when figures on the outside became visible in the windows behind the curtains, yet she managed to pick up on the small hand gesture from the customer at the end of the bar in need of a refill. She smiled to him, noted down another beer on the piece of paper that was his tab, and swapped out his empty glass with a full one. The empty glass was systematically put behind her into a tray to be placed in the dishwasher once full, and she went back to polishing a new clean glass in front of her.  The bar was never full on a Wednesday, even at this hour, but the regular customers brought in some income and Tifa had nowhere else to be at the moment, so she kept it open.

Avalanche was planning an attack on Shinra’s Mako reactor 1, and Tifa was not needed for a few more days, so she tried to keep her normal routine going. She manned this location on her own, guarding the entrance to their meeting spot in plain sight. No one ever asked about the pinball machine that never seemed to work properly, since there was another one working fine right next to it.

It was hard to not lose focus when her mind kept slipping into the recollection of the letter she had received a few weeks back, after managing to track down Cloud. She hadn’t thought about him for a long time, but knew he had left to become a SOLDIER when they were younger. She had rewritten the letter to him requesting his assistance several times, not wanting to get too personal or too blunt about the cause. When she eventually sent the letter she deemed just professional  _ and _ personal enough, her heart had not slowed down for a minute until she received his response. He accepted being muscle for the job, for the steep price of 2000 gil. No extra information about how he was or if he really remembered her much, just a few details about his arrival, which should be either today or tomorrow, to plan the first attack. Avalanche had accepted the price for the much-needed help from an ex-SOLDIER, and was looking forward to meeting him to plan out details.

Tifa had always been a little infatuated with Cloud in their younger years, and thought about him fondly. They had much in common, yet at the same time, not much at all. He had always been a little different from her, and wanted to be a SOLDIER like Sephiroth. She never even thought about fighting or violence until her mother’s death. Somehow, their roads were now about to cross, through Avalanche. It actually made her a little more excited for the mission.

The doors of Seventh Heaven opened gently, and Tifa’s eyes shot their way the moment she noticed movement. The man who entered was not Cloud. Tifa found herself feeling disappointed. The man stopped in the doorway, holding the doors open for a second man. The newcomers both wore the recognizable suits of the Turks, and Tifa noticed that the first man wore sunglasses, even though it was dark outside, and did not take them off, even when it was dimmer inside the bar. He let his red-haired companion walk in before him, and they both stopped when inside, sweeping their eyes over the bar and the clientele inside it. The red-haired Turk’s eyes met Tifa’s and she noticed how bright blue they shone, even from a distance.

The two men moved simultaneously as on que towards the bar. Tifa put on her best bartender smile, even though her heart fluttered with nerves, and tried her best not to glance over at the pinball machine that led down to Avalanche’s lair.

“Good evening, gentlemen! What are you drinking?”

The Turk with the sunglasses approached one of the available seats at the bar first and sat down, his colleague close behind remaining standing.

“A beer each.”

“Coming right up!” Tifa chirped and went to get two bottles and pour them into glasses.

When she turned around, the red-haired Turk had sat down as well. Tifa looked them both in the eyes when giving them their beers, and smiled deeply. She leaned on the bar right between them and asked:

“I haven’t seen you two around here before. What are you doing in Sector 7?”

The redhead answered after a moment of looking at her, seemingly analysing the genuinity in her voice.

“We’re just visiting. Got word this might be a good place to stop by, yo.”

Tifa’s smile widened, and she winked playfully at him.

“Well, that’s a nice thing to hear! I do work hard to make this bar inviting, I would have you know! So, what can I call you two?”

“Red Thunder and Captain Obvious”, the redhead said mischievously. 

The Turk with the sunglasses scoffed and answered bluntly:

“I’m Rude. He’s Reno.”

“Rude and Reno. Nice to meet you, I am Tifa.”

She felt Reno’s eyes linger at her mouth and the smile she kept there.

“Pleasure’s all ours,  _ Tifa _ .” Reno said, speaking her name with deliberate gentleness, as if he wanted to hear how it sounded when he said it out loud. 

She caught him smiling widely at her, and her heart fluttered quickly at the attention. She decided to go back to polishing glasses before she got too uncomfortable. She got plenty of looks from guys in the bar, and she could handle herself very well, but there was no point in looking for trouble. For being a Turk, he was good-looking. She guessed Rude wasn’t too bad either, but he seemed a little dull compared to the intensity in Reno’s eyes.

The two men made some small talk with her when she was not busy at the bar, but kept conversation mostly to themselves as the hours went by. She found them pleasant enough. They got up and played darts at one point, Reno having drunk visibly more than Rude, making Rude win overwhelmingly. Tifa kept an extra eye on them, not only because they were new in her bar and had been drinking for hours, but also because they were Turks, and she did not want them discovering the secret passageway downstairs by the pinball machine. Avalanche famously didn’t mingle with Turks. She would often lock eyes with Reno, and a sudden rush would run through her.

It got past midnight, and her regulars started to leave, one by one, leaving only the two Turks, now sat by a small table near the dart board laughing amongst themselves. Tifa couldn’t help but smile at the genuine laughter coming from her so-called enemies, and overheard a couple of jokes here and there. 

She was washing over the tables in the bar, when Rude’s latest half-raunchy double entendre had Reno throw his head backwards and roar with laughter. Tifa turned to see the Turk hold his stomach with one hand, and drying off tears with the other. It made her happy to hear such genuine joy in a time where she often felt nervous about the upcoming mission, and she smiled at them, letting out a laughter of her own.

“You guys really are something.”

Rude took off his sunglasses only long enough to wipe away some tears from his own laughter, and asked Tifa:

“I hope we are not overstaying our welcome here?”

“Not at all, as long as you pay for what you drink! It’s nice to hear laughter this late, Sector 7 can be a little glum at times”, she laughed and moved over to their table.

Reno’s eyes fell on her chest for a split second when she arrived, before piercing her eyes showing her how unapologetic he was about it. He smirked, sipping his latest glass of beer.

“Yo, I bet you are one of those girls who pretend they’re all innocent, but really, you love a dirty joke as much as the next guy.”

Tifa’s mouth fell open. “Excuse me?!”

Reno laughed towards Rude again and exclaimed “I’m telling you, the most ‘innocent’ girls are the wildest in bed!”, earning a laughter from Rude in return.

Tifa stared between the two of them, and couldn’t help but smile at the absurdity of the conversation she suddenly was a part of. She had sexual experience, but didn’t like to flaunt it, especially to strangers. She said:

“Well, even the most innocent girls probably have more experience than  _ you _ in bed.”

The Turks stopped laughing, started at her and glanced between themselves before roaring with laughter again. Tifa smiled and laughed with them. Something in her chest relaxed. Yes, they were Turks, working for the enemy, but they were not bad people.

“What time are you closing up,  _ Tifa _ ?” Reno asked with a wink.

She couldn’t help but smile and said “I am actually closing up now, but like I mentioned, as long as you pay, you can stay for a bit longer,  _ Reno _ .”

Reno gave her a long smirk, downed the rest of his glass in one big gulp and pounded it down on the table, yelling:

“ANOTHER!”

Rude laughed and shook his head.

“I will take my leave - ”, he finished his glass as well, “ - after I use your toilet, if I may.”

Tifa nodded and pointed towards the door leading to the guest toilets. Rude thanked her and moved towards the indicated door. This left her alone with Reno, still awaiting his new beer. He smelled nice, like lemon and something she could not put her finger on, as well as a faint hint of the beers he had been drinking. She heard the soft tunes from the jukebox next to them and bopped her head softly in time with it.

“Ya know”, he said to her, “I have never seen eyes like yours. They are  _ mesmerizing,  _ yo.”

He smirked and bit his lower lip. Tifa’s heart fluttered, and she smiled back.

“I think you have just forgotten what another pair of eyes looks like, since Rude here never seems to remove his sunglasses.”

This had Reno cry out with hysterical laughter, tipping him over his chair and crashing on the floor. Tifa cried out and tried to grab him, but it was too late. He was flat on the ground from the laughing fit he was in, unable to stand up. Tifa laughed, more at him falling off his chair than her own joke, and leaned down to help him up.

When she grabbed his hand and upper arm to steady him, she could feel his muscles and soft, warm skin. He suddenly came to, sat halfway up, and looked her deeply in the eyes. They stared at each other, and Tifa suddenly felt a flush rise from her chest to her cheeks. She saw Reno’s eyes notice this, and he studied her lips again before moving back to her eyes. She could also hear him catch his own breath, and his piercing blue eyes seemed to look deep into her soul.

“ _ Tifa _ ”, he said.

“Hi”, she breathed back.

Tifa heard Rude come back out from the toilet, and snapped out of whatever had just happened. She stepped back from Reno, letting him get back up himself, and headed towards the bar. She heard Rude ask Reno what he was doing on the floor, and Reno mumbled that he fell off, before Rude told him he was gonna head home. He shouted a good-bye and thank you to Tifa at the bar, and she smiled and waved back, thanking him for coming. Reno followed him to the door, but stayed in the bar when Rude left. Reno looked at Tifa from the door.

“Can I still have another before I go?”

Her eyes found his and she motioned for him to grab a seat at the bar. “Of course”, she said with a smile he returned.

Tifa found a new bottle and poured a new glass of beer for Reno. He put down the cash for the beer, as well as a huge tip of 500 gil, before taking the glass from her. She stared at the extra cash, and was astonished - this much could help Avalanche fund so much, including part of Cloud’s fee! It would be ironic if Shinra’s own employees funded their own destruction. 

Her heart made a jump. Cloud. Avalanche. Reno was a Turk. She really should send him home. Yet, his friendly and cheeky demeanor was intriguing, and it made her want him to stay. 

She hesitated to take the money, and Reno noticed this. 

“You alright?”

She snapped out of it, looked up and said “Oh, sorry, yeah, I just didn’t think you’d be such a big tipper”, still not reaching for the cash. 

He took the 500 gil back, then reached out a hand and indicated for her to open hers. She did so hesitantly. He took her hand gently in his, then placed the 500 gil in her palm and closed her hand again over the money. He did not let go. 

“Take it as a tip, or a prepayment for future visits. Whatever you want. Just take it.”

He smirked again, cocked an eyebrow, and Tifa could not ignore how warm his hands were around hers. She found it hard to breathe, and Reno’s eyes were like the ocean pulling her in, drowning her in his gaze. 

She muttered thanks, and removed her hand from his, immediately feeling cold, missing the warmth from his hands. She placed the gil in the cashier, and took a moment to catch her breath again. When she turned back, Reno had brought his beer over to the working pinball machine. He looked over at her, smiled and motioned for her to join him. 

She walked over, scanning the bar as she did so. It was completely empty besides the two of them, and she only had a couple of tables left to clean for the evening. She could wait a little before doing that, so she would indulge Reno’s request first.

He placed the beer on his and Rude’s table from earlier, and put a coin into the machine. He was actually surprisingly good at it, nearing a high-score before the game ended. Tifa laughed, and touched him gently on the arm, wanting to feel his muscles again.

“Well done. Have you played a lot?”

“I’ve had my share of practice at work, yo. We have a similar machine”, he smirked at her.

Tifa almost asked more about his job, but decided to leave it. No need to raise any sort of suspicion by requesting information, even though it could be beneficial for Avalanche.

“Here, your turn,” Reno said.

Tifa smiled and shuffled past him to stand in front of the machine. Reno didn’t move much, just a bit to the side, and was pretty much brushed up next to her whilst she played. For owning this machine, Tifa was actually really bad at pinball, and she laughed in frustration, Reno echoing her.

“How can you be THIS bad? Don’t you play at all when you’re in here? I would, yo!”

“I’m busy manning the bar, thank you!” Tifa smiled.

“Let me give you a hand.”

Reno moved so he stood behind her, reaching out to place his hands on top of her own on the buttons. His face was brushed up against her head, and she felt his body gently pressing into her back. If he could have seen her face, he would have seen her blush. 

“When the ball comes down, you need to meet it at the last possible moment”, he said, starting a new game. His breath caressed her ear, and it gave her goosebumps down her arms. She could see they were visible, and she knew he was smiling - she could almost hear it.

The game started, and she let him take charge of pressing the buttons. When the ball came down the first time, he pressed her hand firmly at the very last moment, and it flew up hitting multiple points. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and Tifa smiled at the smugness of his victorious grunts. When the game was over, the score was better than Tifa’s, but not quite as high as his first attempt.   
“Seems like you need another go”, he said and started another game with Tifa in front of him. She shifted her head to see his face, and he was so unbelievably close, she could smell his lemon scented perfume, and the alcohol on his breath. They locked eyes, and Reno started leaning slowly towards her. Tifa suddenly panicked, realizing what she was about to do. She was expecting Cloud to arrive one of these days. Why was she even considering this, with a Turk? Was she really getting that lonely? She turned back towards the game.

“You’re allowed to like it, even if it’s wrong”, he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

The new game started, and this time he took charge of her hands again, but put his entire body into it, as if moving his body would make the machine be more efficient. When he pushed the buttons, he gently pushed his body into Tifa’s back, with increasing strength. She pushed back a little to not smack right into the machine, and suddenly felt him hardening against her, more on more with each thrust. Her body responded to the exhilaration and she felt herself wanting more. He kept pushing gently with each movement, and a small moan escaped her, which made Reno stop. 

He made one, slow thrust and grinded gently up against her ass, and when she moaned again at the intimacy and his hardness, he buried his head in her neck. Tifa’s knees almost buckled under her, and she was glad the pinball machine was supporting her. All hopes of a high score went out the window, as their fingers were entwining, the pinball falling to the bottom, and Reno kissing her neck whilst grinding up against her ass.

One of his hands detached itself from hers and instead moved up to feel the skin on her stomach and sides. All she could do was to close her eyes and remember to breathe.

Reno’s kisses moved from her neck up towards her face, and he used his free hand to stroke her cheek and turn her face to his. He stopped before reaching her mouth, and they locked eyes again.

“You ok?” he asked.

“Yes,” Tifa managed to get out, unable to look away from his eyes. “Yes.”

He smiled and kissed her. Every thought of reason in her mind disappeared, and she could only focus on the soft, warm lips on hers. The kiss was gentle, lustful and long, and she returned the kiss gladly. Reno’s hands now started roaming up and down her body, and one hand slipped up under her shirt and touched the underside of her breast. She gasped at the sensation. 

Reno picked up on the reaction and kept stroking around the same spot to elicit more of it from Tifa. She used her own hand to guide him so he could reach her breast better, twining her own fingers with his, and her other hand to hold his face close to her own. He kept pressing up against her, and she felt him harden even more. The heat in her core seemed to grow more and more, and she felt herself getting wet. 

Tifa turned around to face him, and reached for his face with both hands, pulling him into more kisses, and roving through his smooth, red hair. His hands were on her back and hips, pulling her towards him and pushing his hard member into her from the front. 

Their kisses deepened, their tongues not getting enough of the other, and Tifa playfully bit Reno’s lower lip, earning an audible moan from him. She smiled and looked into his blue eyes. He stared at her, lazily, half-drunkenly, with lust, before kissing her deeply. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her on top of the pinball machine. Tifa squealed, and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. His erection was visible through his trousers, and he pushed her down on the machine so that she was laid out in front of him. He traced an invisible line along the inside of her thighs up to her core, where she was deceivingly wet, and gently started rubbing circles on her clit outside her undergarments. 

The feeling shot through her like a lightning strike and she moaned loudly, arching her back. She wanted more, more. Reno used his other hand to play with the nipple on her breast, and kissed the lower part of her stomach as he kept rubbing Tifa’s clit, roving over all her lower parts occasionally. Tifa tried to hold on to the pinball machine to keep herself steady, but found more grounding in Reno’s hand. She let him take her hand and place it underneath his own where he was massaging her breast, which seemed to spur him on as his rubbing increased in ferocity. She felt her undergarments soak in her wetness and looked down to see Reno’s eyes pinned to her own with a victorious smirk that made her arch her back again.

He removed his hand from her clit, and adjusted himself so he could bury his face in between her legs. Tifa felt him pull her undergarments aside, displaying her in full right in front of his face. She thought she would have felt like covering herself up, but Reno stroked her thighs and held them in place, making sure he could see her reactions as he started to work with his tongue. Tifa gasped when his skilled tongue ran over her and went inside with little pulsing movements. She threw her head back. No way she was stopping this. 

He occasionally switched his tongue out with his lips and sucked gently on her clit before placing little kisses inside her thighs. Tifa felt dazed, it was so good. One of Reno’s hands came back to rub her clit whilst he kept kissing her legs. It was almost unbearable, and Tifa kept moaning. She tried to sit up, needing the closeness, to touch him, to feel his skin with her hands, her lips, her body. 

“Uh-uh, not yet”, Reno said sensually.

The rubbing on her clit stopped and she could feel one of his fingers playing around her entrance, before slipping it in with ease. He let out an impressed sigh at how wet she was, and pinned her down with a grin. She turned dizzy and felt an electric surge going through her all the way out to her fingertips at his touch. She moaned in time with his roaming finger, soon to be joined by a second one. How could she be this ready for his touch, this stranger, this enemy’s grunt, it was  _ wrong. _ Maybe that is why it was so exciting and exhilarating. It could be as wrong as it wanted to be, she  _ wanted _ him.

Reno kept fingering Tifa, and started rubbing her again with idle circles with his thumb whilst using two of his fingers inside her. His other hand roved over her skin, setting her breasts loose from their containment of the shirt and her bra. He grinned and massaged them both, one at a time. Tifa was lost in his touch and couldn’t stop panting, echoing his movements. Reno’s speed increased and he slightly arched his fingers, hitting the right spot inside, making her grab his arm and squeezing it hard as she went over the edge with a loud moan. 

“Damn, you needed that, didn’tcha”, Reno laughed and pulled out his fingers. “Mind returning the favor?”

Tifa looked at him through glazed eyes. His eyes were glazed too, his smile infectious, and his erection at attention. Tifa felt her core throb and her heart jump just looking at it. She really wanted the whole thing.

“Not here. Come”, she told him after a moment of catching her breath, and jumped off the pinball machine. 

She ran over to the front doors and locked it, then returned to Reno and took his hand. It was warm, and he squeezed her hand gently in return as she lead him behind the bar. They only got past the gate before Reno pulled Tifa close, backwards towards the bar desk, in an intense kiss. He supported himself lazily against it, grabbed both of Tifa’s breasts and lifted her clothes so they hung free. He leaned down towards them and put one nipple in his mouth, the other between his fingers. Her renewed moans were only interrupted by the soft humming of the jukebox in the corner and the noises from his mouth on her nipple. She leaned towards him and put her hand on his erection on top of his trousers. She started rubbing it gently and could feel it twitching in response to her touch. Reno swore and went in for another kiss, but Tifa pulled away, instead kneeling and starting to open his trousers.

“Aah, she  _ is  _ wild”, Reno smiled and stretched his arms up and behind his head to enjoy the spectacle that was about to happen.

Tifa chuckled at his comment, and pulled his trousers and undergarments down to his knees. His lower abs were clearly visible, and Tifa found herself admiring his fit form. Reno’s hard-on more or less slapped her in the face, completely erect and ready to be handled. Tifa put a hand around it, feeling her core pulsating with expectation, and started the handjob. 

She spat on it to lubricate it for her hand to glide better, and smiled when she heard Reno’s pleased moans in return, which made her look up at him. The intensity of his look made her heart beat even faster, and in turn her work sped up. She kept her eyes locked on his as she put the tip of him in her mouth and felt the hardness fill her easily. She could taste his pre-cum, and he moaned at the motions she made. This made her more confident and she put more and more of his shaft in with each little thrust. After thoroughly wetting him, she felt his hand on the back of her head, urging her to take him deeper. He was too big to fit all at the same time, but she let him control the movement for a while. She let her tongue play around the tip which made him grip her hair and make a thrust with his hips, Tifa had to pull back at this. She replaced her mouth with her hand and user her other hand to rove over his abs and thighs.

“Nah, fuck this”, Reno exhaled suddenly.

He hoisted her up, bent her over the bar bench, lifted her skirt, and pulled down her undergarments. She supported herself on the bar bench and felt his rock hard member tease her entrance and clit as he slit back and forth in the wetness from earlier a few times. He made a breathy laugh, held her hips and gently inserted the tip. Tifa moaned at the feeling, how hard he was, how his warm hands caressed her skin around her hips, how perfectly he filled her the further in he got. He started moving slowly back out again, and Tifa embraced for the thrust to follow. He kept it slow and swore again, muttering words of how good it felt. He stroked her ass and made sure to spank her, but not too hard, before increasing the speed of his thrusts. Tifa’s moans turned louder the more thrusts came, and Reno held her hips to keep her in place. 

She could hear his grunts and soft moans as he kept going, and not too long after, she moved her hand down to rub her own clit. The hot throbbing in her core got accentuated with the two movements combined - the clit being touched exactly how she knew how to get herself going, and the big member inside of her moving around, filling her, touching everything in reach. Tifa had problems keeping her volume down, and when Reno’s voice urged her on to come a second time, all it took was his hand stroking her down her spine, and she found her release, larger than before. She screamed out and panted, falling over the bar desk, glad for the support.

Reno slipped out of her, kneeled and licked her out from behind. Her second orgasm had not fully subsided, and the sensation was incredible. She could feel everything twitching inside her, and it went all the way out to her toes. He stood again, turned her around and motioned for her to sit on the bar desk. She complied gladly, and opened her legs for him so his body could fit between them. He moved in for a kiss and went straight in with his tongue. She could taste herself on it, and gave a soft moan into his mouth, moving her hands into his hair. Not leaving the kiss, she felt him angling himself to put his member back inside, and she wrapped her legs around his waist for easier access, so he could get deeper. He went in easy this time and at the first thrust, Tifa’s head swam again. She moaned, and kept him as close as she could with her legs, which also helped his strong lower abs to hit her clit every time he moved. His hands moved between her breasts and her back, feeling her soft skin and eventually landing on her waist again. They kept kissing passionately, and Reno’s thrusts once again increased in speed.

“Harder”, Tifa moaned into his mouth.

She felt him smile, and a second later, he went harder - once. He hit the g spot, he hit her clit, he hit everything. She moaned louder, coming back for more kisses, not wanting this feeling to stop.

“Again”, she whispered.

He pounded into her again, her body shaking in response. But again, only once. His following thrusts were slow and deliberately teasing.

“Again.”

_ pound _

“Again.”

_ pound _

She felt tears well up, but didn’t know why.

“Again!”

_ pound _

“Again!”

Reno pounded once more and kept moving at a leisurely pace, moving to lick her neck.

“Reno,  _ please _ ”, she moaned, pleading into his ear.

He looked up at her, went in for a kiss, and said:

“Keep looking at me.”

She returned the kiss and grabbed his neck, keeping his head close to hers, as she stared into his eyes. He started moving again, no teasing this time, only pounding harder and harder, repeatedly. Tifa struggled to keep her eyes open but kept looking at him, those blue intense eyes that somehow kept her rooted in place, and flying at the same time. Her moans were continuous and loud. She came a third time, screaming his name. He moved his head and placed his mouth on her neck, and as she kept moaning his name, he sped up and bit her gently as he went over the edge himself. 

They both panted as they finished, holding each other for a minute, shaking in each other’s arms. Two minutes. Reno placed soft kisses on her neck. Three. He eventually pulled out and the remains spilled over Tifa’s bar. She let him go and immediately felt cold. Jumping off the bar bench and pulling her clothes back into place didn’t help much. She noticed he was dressing himself as well, and that he walked towards her sink to wash his hands and face. She got some tissue to wipe off the bar bench, and could hear the running sink from where Reno was standing. It eventually stopped, and she heard his footsteps leaving the bar area. He went over to his beer by the jukebox, downed it all at once, and moved again. She looked up and saw him standing in the middle of the bar, looking back at her. 

“That was great, yo.” 

He was not smiling, and nor was she. She didn’t know if he knew she was involved with Avalanche, but she knew he was a Turk. This shouldn’t have happened. Deep inside of her, she thought he knew that too.

“Yes, it was”, she replied. “You were right, I needed that.”

He gave her a small smirk at that and nodded.

“Me too. Thanks.”

She gave a weak smile back. He seemed to hesitate.

“You take care of yourself, aight?”

“I will.”

They kept looking at each other, neither seemingly wanting the moment to end.

“Alright. See ya.”

“See you”, Tifa managed to get out.

Reno turned towards the doors, unlocked them, and left without looking back.

When the doors closed, without quite knowing why, Tifa started crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Reno is my boi and he deserves some love.


End file.
